Many enterprise organizations (e.g., corporations, nonprofits, governments, etc.) maintain computer networks that allow enterprise users, such as employees, to access enterprise applications, data, and services (collectively known simply as “resources”). Enterprise resources may include hardware and software email applications, customer-relationship management (CRM), enterprise-resource planning (ERP), documents, document-management services, enterprise-application stores, and the like. Computer networks and resources may include various cloud-computing components. Cloud-computing environments may include computers owned and managed by a cloud operator, with resources stored by those computers available for remote accessed by others—typically customers of the cloud operator.
Enterprises often allow remote access to enterprise resources. For example, when enterprise users are not directly connected to an enterprise network, they may remotely access enterprise resources using virtualization and other techniques. Also, many enterprises allow users to access enterprise resources via various types of computing devices, including desktop computers, mobile devices, laptops, smartphones, tablet computers, PDAs (personal digital assistant), and the like. Virtualized computing resources generally allow for the operating systems, applications, and user settings of multiple users to be included on a single physical machine. Desktop- and mobile-virtualization technology allows multiple instances of an operating system to be kept separate, so the activities of one user do not affect the experience of other users.
Enterprises typically deploy enterprise-management systems to assist in the management and control of remote access to enterprise resources by various types of computing devices. It is desirable in this scenario for the enterprise to maintain control over enterprise resources, which may be accessed by, run on, or stored on a mobile device.